warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestar/Archive 3
Content Drive Content Drive started on September 26, 2010 by Project Characters. Concerns *All history should be checked for better flow and clarity. *Forest of Secrets and A Dangerous Path needs to be expanded. There's enough there, unless you want to add unecessary details. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 23:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *Rising Storm could be shortened and summarized. Don't think you can do much more with this. 08:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) *NP sections could be expanded. *Dark River through Sunrise could be expanded. *Sotc, Cats of the Clans, and Code of the Clans need to be expanded. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 13:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *Needs a few more quotes that show his personality. Done. :) -- 01:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) *Darkest Hour needs more information. *Needs history for Heart of a Warrior. *Says one of his mentors was cloudtail, should be vise versa. Cloudtail is listed as one of his apprentices, not his mentor. Look more closely, theres a a small space between the mentors and the apprentices =). - 23:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Rising Storm I tried to summarize Rising Storm as much as I could, but I don't have the book with me, so can someone do it further? I did it as much as I could, and fixed some grammar mistakes. -- 04:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to get around to it sometime tommorow, but there is no guarantee with how busy I am, so if someone else wants to, go ahead. 20:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I could have a scan through the book. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 13:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) trivia Some ppl believe that violet is firestars mother as that would explain leafpools colouring Like me. Or possibly sasha. (not likely) Or even Cody! hehe Please do not discuss theories on talke pages. Take this to the forums. 20:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes; Firestar's article needs hard facts and referenced information, not hypotheses and opinions. 20:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not been confirmed by the author who his mother is, case closed. if you want to put out your crazy theories, do it on the warriors Fanon wiki. brightfur 22:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of trivia, I put a fact up about him and it was removed. Why is that? Do I need to have the trivia approved first? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 03:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It's because you didnt list a citation. You can't just throw whatever you want into the trivia; it needs to have a citation. If you don't know how, tell me the page number it was revealed on and I can add it for you. 11:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No, Violet CAN'T be his mom. He most likely had a brown tabby mom, carried the RECCESSIVE brown tabby gene and gave it to LeafPool when he and SandStorm, uhhh, you know. That is the more likely reason for LeafPool's different coloring.Cardinalfire1234 06:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Okay, first, Cardinalfire, Erins have been known to mess with genes in the Warriors series. Second, this is a talk page about improving Firestar's article. If you want to argue about his heritage, do it on a forum. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 21:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay on the warriors app, it says Nutmeg is his mom, and she is a brown and white tabby. Also, who is making Nutmeg's charart? 18:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Please do not use netspeak. It is against the rules. Thank you. And this is about improving the article. If you want to talk about genes and things in that category please, do it on a forum. I love tigerheart 04:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I love Tigerheart Quotes I found this quote on the internet and I will try and get a refrence. I thought it was pretty good; Firepaw: But that seems foolish! Why can't the clans work togetherand share the hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?" Lionheart:"You speak from your heart, young Firepaw. This will make you a stronger warrior one day." Tigerclaw:"Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack" What do you think?Spottedpool76 21:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I found the citation! pg 60 in Into the Wild. Also I found another quote; Fireheart: "It's not my place to judge you. Graystripe, whatever you decide to do, I will always be your friend." pg 317 Fire and Ice I added them. Talk 18:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia In the fifth erin hunter chat, they said that Firestar should have lost a life helping Ravenpaw and Barley but it was edited out. I can't add it so at the moment the trivia is wrong. --Sandstormrocks32 22:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) What exactly do you mean? 21:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean that the Trivia is wrong because there is supposed to be a source for each trivia and I went to the source which is the fifth erin hunter chat and it clearly states that is was FALSE that he lost a life helping Ravenpaw and Barley. That's what I mean. --Sandstormrocks32 19:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Firestar's lives How did Firestar lose his les? I know some, Fallen tree Rats Russetfur Greencough Scourge Fox 1st of all you need to sign next time 2nd i think this belongs on the forums*Wildfire* 23:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) He has lost only 5 lives. I know it sounds crazy and the books say otherwise but in Fading echoes (page 219) Jayfeather sees Firestar's 5 lost lives in StarClan when he is with Yellowfang. Somehow the Erins made a mistake and I dont think it was with this. They say he doesn't have the number of lives we think in a chat. Maybe this should go in Trivia? *Leopardtalon* Whitestorm? It says Firestar is succeeded by Whitestorm, but he's dead. Shouldn't it be Brambleclaw? FallowstarFrozen Waters Still Make Ripples 21:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : You misunderstand the process of succession. Firestar left the Deputy position and Whitestorm took it. Brambleclaw succeeded Whitestorm. Those indicate the order of the deputy history of the clan. Just because a cat dies doesn't mean he wasn't deputy for awhile. 00:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Graystripe succeeded Whitestorm ^^ ;) 01:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Charart Does he need a new charart he wasnt ever mentioned with stripes..O.o Spottedleaf 22:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) no but he was mentioned as a tabby i think*Wildfire* 23:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if he was mentioned as a tabby but geneticly all ginger cats are tabbies. -Sunheart- 02:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Firestar is a tabby, though it never said 'stripes' he was a tabby, look at his picture in all the books, i know they make mistakes on the covers, but i dont think they would make the same mistake throough the whole first series Grizzlyclaw00 05:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 Ummm it never said he was a tabby in his description... Wildbreath 23:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :All ginger cats are tabbies. - UN ''' 03:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, even though the pictures are usually wrong, they way he looks in pictures is ''always'' consistent. They always show him as a tabby with a lighter muzzle (or white) and with lighter orange/white markings around his eyes. Books with his picture: All books in first Arch, Cats of the Clans(both cover and inside), Secrets of the Clans (not on the cover, but in it somewhere...), Firestar's Quest, and Code of the Clans. You can check, they are all consistent to each other!Emberstarfireclan 16:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Guys, gingers are all genetically tabbies. It is impossible for a ginger cat to not have stripes- it it genetic. A full ginger like Weaseltail is not possible. At WW, we never go by the covers- because they're often wrong. 17:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Nine Lives/Chart I was looking through the article, and it says that Firestar has three lives left. I thought he only had one or two. It said that he did lose a life helping Ravenpaw and Barley, but, I do not see that in the chart. Also, didn't he lose a life in Sunset? I don't know why, but I was thinking he did... Should the life that he lost (but got edited out) be included in the chart. If it says he lost it, he lost it. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 13:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Why is Firestar tabby Why is Firestar's image a tabby? It never said in any books he was someone should fix that.Hawkstar500 16:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Will you stop it about the tabby questions? LOOK UP TO SEE THE ANSWER. - 'UN ' 21:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tabby Everyone(and as it has clearly been explained yet ignored),he is mentioned as a ginger tom''' in all the books. Gingers generally have faint stripes, like Firestar. PLEASE stop arguing over the charart. -♫FeathertailMillie♫ Reach for the stars! 07:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Siblings Should it be said that he has unknown siblings, because in Fire & Ice he asks Princess about their other brothers and sisters and she says that she sees them around.Specklestream 11:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have a page reference and do you happen to know how many siblings he was referring to? --Cloudskye 17:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) No, it just says 'brothers and sisters', it doesn't say how many. And it's on page 116 of Fire & Ice. --Specklestream 19:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Quote Who changed the quote? His was perfectly fine; and this doesn't quite look right. Stealthstar 20:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) IMMORTAL; I SWEAR -3- Can he DIE?!!? -3- - S h a t t e r i n g S k y ♫ 20:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) S h a t t e r i n g S k y This belongs in the forums. -- 20:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Midnight I expanded Midnight a bit. Hope it helped! 00:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilight Can someone clarify the first paragraph of the Twilight summary? I would but I don't understand it and I don't have a copy of the book. Thanks:) --Echoblaze Firestar's death Will Firestar die soon? I heard that he will die, but I haven't seen this in any Erin Hunter Chat. We don't know yet. This isn't beneficial to this page. Shadey'''Set Fire to the Wind... 21:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Mother Firestar's mother was revealed in the Warriors App to be a brown-and-white tabby named Nutmeg. I don't have the app (the only iPod I have is a Shuffle), but here's a screenshot from the iTunes Store; http://a4.mzstatic.com/us/r1000/074/Purple/5f/39/55/mzl.cfdqegso.320x480-75.jpg -- 18:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Mentors?? Um, I was looking at his mentors section.... And it reads as the following: Mentors- Lionheart, Tigerstar, Bluestar, Cinderpelt, Cloudtail. Is that a mistake? Moonstream 16:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... no, I don't think the blue box lined up correctly. It's correct, it's just that it's above it, kinda, but it does look kinda strange... 16:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kit Should Firestar have a kit image? Because I think (maybe in Bluestar's Propchey) he was called a kit. Wildfire 01:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No. Firestar came to ThunderClan at 6 moons old. 12:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC)